


The Mentor

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude Jacob has gone through many homes and in this particular home his foster parents were big on church which meant that Jude had to attend and they even made him go to youth groups.Comments and kudos are welcome!Enjoy!





	

" Jude are you ready to go ?" His foster mother called from downstairs.  Jude looked in the mirror adjusting his shirt and jeans a bit. Dressing decent was what his foster mother had asked him to do because'He was representing their family and he had to look nice.'  So  here he was in a nice button down shirt and some clean jeans.  After a moment he made his way downstairs." I'm ready!" he said giving her a smile.  She patted his  head.  This family wasn't awful he just didn't exactly believe everything they did and well they had their difference.  Callie was of course in juvie for something unrelated to this family.   After his foster mother gave Jude a once over she nodded her approval. " Lets go before we're late." she said softly leading him out to the car. 

Judes foster family knew for sure he was gay and he hadn't denied it. Despite the fact they were church goers they were actually accepting of Jude. The church they attended was very accepting of all of the people who came in. The pastor was a woman named Nicole her own son was also openly gay and proud, she was of course very proud of her son and more supportive then he had expected.  She preached ' Love is love and God accepts all his children.'  Jude hadn't expected any of that  upon his first Sunday there.   He hadn't met the son of the pastor yet but  his foster mother said he was a kind boy about Judes age. 

 

On the ride to the church this particular Sunday his foster mother Julia spoke up. " So  are you excited for youth group this afternoon?" She asked as she drove.  Jude looked toward her as she asked. " Oh yeah! I almost forgot." he said softly. Julia laughed softly. " Well i'm sure it'll be fun. I've heard great things about the youth group. " She smiled as she glanced toward him. " I think you'll meet some nice people."  Jude smiled and looked back out the window." I hope so." Honestly he could use some friends, he wasn't the best when it came to talking with his peers. Trying to make friends was always a struggle for him. Julia was very kind and open minded she was ever the optimist.

\---------------------------------

Church went smoothly as it always did everyone was in great spirits, greeting one another and being kind. It was usual for their Sundays unless it was on unfortunate terms.  But as per usual it was all good vibes all around.  Jude felt a weird sense of  relief with all the kindness from the usual's here.  

After their usual Sunday mass they headed out for some brunch with a few others from church. A couple with two kids who were a little younger then Jude himself.   The conversation was light. " So Jude." the woman sitting across from him looks at him. Jude looks up. " Have you met Noah yet?" She asked. Noah was the pastors son. " No.. not yet." he admitted. She smiled. " I think you'll like him. He's a very sweet young man much like yourself. " she said with a smile. Jude raised an eyebrow and looked to Julia. She simply smiled.  " Julia i have to agree i think they'd be a cute couple." she smiled. Julia laughed softly. " Lets not put any ideas in his head." She gently patted Judes back. Accepting but loving the fact they didn't have any of the usual teen drama, Julia hoped they wouldn't have to worry too much about the usual teen dating drama. She did want Jude to be happy but he seemed fine without a boyfriend.  " Are you going to youth group later?" The woman asked.  Jude nodded." I'll be there!" he smiled.  She smiled and looked back to Julia they shared a smile the two of them knew Noah would be there. They only hoped the two would get along. 

 After Brunch  Julia made sure Jude was on time for the youth group, pulling into the  parking lot of the church. " So just text  me when youth group is over." Julia smiled at him. " And remember Jude Just be yourself hunny."  she said softly. Jude took in a deep breath and nodded. " Okay." he bit his lip before getting out of the car and heading inside .

\----------------------------

Jude looked around and he was immediately welcomed by the few that were there. " Hey! You're Jude right?" a girl asked. Jude nodded he felt bad not knowing her name but she introduced herself right away." I'm Taylor.:" She smiled. Jude shook her hand and smiled." Nice to meet you." Jude replied as he looked around. Taylor smiled and immediately introduced him to their youth group leader Jacob. " Nice to meet you Jude. Welcome to Youth." He smiled. Jude smiled back.

They started with some simple things like names  and getting to know things about one another.  They read a bit from the bible even sang a little bit. "Alright so we're starting our mentor program. We're going to pair up some of the new faces with those who have been here a while longer.  " Jacob says as they stand up.  Jacob easily pairs the newbies with some of those who have been there.   Taylor is paired with another girl who just came in that day and" Jude  you'll be paired with Noah. " Jacob said.  " This mentoring is just some one on one time with someone new. We're going to  do this for a month maybe longer depending on how it goes."  He said  as he continued pairing people off. 

" For today i just want you to introduce yourselves, talk a little  get comfortable. " Jacob said." You'll be seeing each other for a little while so lets try to get along." he chuckled before letting the youths pair up.

Noah made his way over to Jude. " I'm Noah." he stuck his hand out.  Jude shook it and smiled." Jude." he replied.  Jude couldn't help but stare at the freckle faced boy standing before him. Shit he was cute...  Julia was right.. "  Nice to meet you Jude." Noah smiled.   

The two sat down and started talking, light conversation and it seemed to run smoothly between the two of them.  Things like favorite color and season.  Last show they watched. Things of that nature nothing insanely deep.  Though Noah couldn't help but think of how cute Jude was.   There was a connection between the two right away.


End file.
